Gone in an Instant
by Mme La Princesse
Summary: Edward never came back. Bella slowly healed and married a man named Nathan. Now, sixty years later, Bella’s dying. These are her final moments as she explains her story.


Gone in an Instant

Summary: Edward never came back. Bella slowly healed and married a man named Nathan. Now, sixty years later, Bella's dying. These are her final moments as she explains her story.

I hear the surgeons around me, trying to save me. If only I had the strength, I would tell them to stop. I don't want to be saved. I have nothing left. Nathan has been gone for a year and Edward has been gone for an eternity. That's what hurts. After he left me, I was a mess. I lost all my friends and I was just a zombie. After about two years, Charlie sent me to live with my uncle in Australia. When I had been in Australia for a year, I met Nathan Moylan. He was a sweet man. He did well in school and never got into trouble. He understood my pain about losing Edward… his girlfriend before he met me had been killed in a car accident. Somehow, we fell in love.

Two years after we met, Nathan and I married on a beautiful beach in Melbourne. By then, I had been studying a year in Melbourne and was on my way to earning a degree in medicine, like Carlisle. Nathan had a job as a zoo keeper at the Melbourne Zoo after earning a degree at that same university. Three years after the wedding, Ellie was born. She was the sweetest little girl, now almost fifty. A year after Ellie came Ava and after Ava came Antoine. By then, I was a successful doctor at the local hospital and Edward was erased from my memory. Well, at least I thought.

One night, Nathan took the children to an Australian Rules football game. I stayed behind at the office, trying to save a patient's life. When my shift was over and the patient in a recovery from surgery, I decided to walk home and not deal with the car pool. I don't know why, but to this day I don't know whether or not I regret walking home. When I passed by the park, I saw a familiar figure.

"ALICE!" I yelled, "ALICE!" the figure turned.

"BELLA!" she exclaimed, mimicking the Australian accent I had picked up over the years. We ran to each other and embraced.

"How did you end up here?" my pixie friend asked as we started walking around the beautiful little park.

"Charlie sent me here two guys after you guys left" Alice's face instantly darkened as she nodded. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the fact that they left me.

"I'm sorry!" she said. I knew she meant it and I nodded in forgiveness.

"Alice," I said, suddenly wishing I was with Nathan and the kids, "its okay. I have Nate. I love Nate."

"So my vision was true? You married and started a family?" she sounded, not surprised like I thought she'd be, but disappointed.

"Yes, I did." I replied, smiling. I believed that Nate was the only reason that I was still alive. I still believe that.

"I think I need to get back to the others." She whispered. I nodded and gave her a hug.

"Tell the others I said hello!"

"Even Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, even Edward." I replied, turning and walking home. When I got there, I went straight to bed. When Nate got home that night, he kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you as well, Nathan."

Time passed. I continued to see Alice and Jasper around town and Carlisle began working at the hospital I was working at. Occasionally, Esme would come and see us. Rosalie and Emmett came around every once in a while, but I never saw Edward. Right before the Cullens left Melbourne, I learned that Edward had left the coven and joined the Volturi Guard. That night, the Cullens left without a goodbye.

As the years passed, my want for Edward dwindled deep inside me. I would sometimes yearn for him when I was alone. Around the time I turned forty, Edward was a regular part of my thinking. This went on for twenty years. Then, when I turned sixty, Nate was diagnosed with lung cancer and I couldn't even bring myself to think of Edward. It hurt thinking that the love of my life that had stayed with me was dying and I was off dreaming about the one who had left me miserable. As Nathan got more into therapy, I would find solace in taking walks with Ellie's daughter, Marie-Adelaide. One time, when she asked me if I had loved anyone before her grandpa, I sighed and simply said, "When I did, it took harsh reality to pull me towards your grandfather." Marie didn't know what that meant, but she never asked me to explain it to her. For that, I was extremely grateful.

Nathan's cancer disappeared ten years later. Two years ago, it came back. Only this time, we knew that he was going to die. It was a hard fight for Nate; he suffered his last year of life. Finally, it ended one night. He was eighty years old and died peacefully in his sleep. The sweet boy I had fallen in love with and had been my only loyal friend was dead. His funeral was that next week. The month after that, I was diagnosed with breast cancer.

That's where we are now- my death bed. I have to listen to the doctors' figure out what to do to keep me alive longer- though that would probably be only for a day. I don't want that. I want to die in peace and as soon as possible. I don't want to leave my children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren, but my time here is up. I have no vampire to waltz in here to save me. Honestly, if Edward walks through this door right now, I'm going to tell him to leave.

"We love you mum." I hear Ava say.

"I love you too, my dear. Do not forget me" I try to whisper, but I cannot do it. Then I hear her little grandchild cry. I can also hear Antoine and his wife. I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Adenhart, Mr. and Mrs. Moylan, Mrs. Thomas, but visiting hours are over." Dr. Anderson says. I close my eyes. I felt myself falling into death.

"Goodbye" I whisper as my children leave the room. Then the door opens again.

"Bella?" the voice says.

"Edward?" I reply, looking up. He is wearing a black cloak. He leans down and kisses me. I don't kiss back.

"Stop." I mumble. He looks at me, hurt is in his eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Before you go, please forgive me. I never stopped loving you and I never will. Leaving was the dumbest move I ever made" a sudden realization passes over me.

"Edward, you were never the one made for me. I was never the one for you. I forgive you, but look for that girl. I found Nate and I had three beautiful children from him. Then I got eleven beautiful grandchildren from them and so on. Go look for your girl. I'm going to spend my eternity with Nate."

"Okay, Bella. Rest in peace." Is what I hear as I slip into sleep. Sometime during that sleep, I slowly slipped into Nathan's arms in the afterlife. If I had been alive, my heart would have been racing with happiness.

**AN: That's it. Now, would you like me to do a story about Bella and Nathan in Australia? I think I will, but I just want some opinion.**

**Read and Review**

**And, I don't own anything. If I did, I would be chilling with Peter Moylan instead of writing you a story ******


End file.
